Intelligent home appliances refer to the technology that, based on functions of conventional home appliances, combines various appliance sub-systems associated with home living with each other, and intelligently control and manage them via a network according to personal requirement using computer technology, network communication technology and the like, thereby achieving a new people-oriented home living experience.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a good existing smart home solution, after bringing home a washing machine, a refrigerator or an electric lamp which is equipped with WLAN modules, a user enables a smart phone having a wireless local area network WLAN function to access to a wireless access device AP of his home, thereby accessing to the network, and then downloads from the network and installs an APP (Application) specified by the intelligent home appliance supplier. After the APP is installed, the smart phone transmits the network name SSID and the login password of the AP to which the smart phone accesses through the WLAN function. By then the intelligent home appliance may sniff and acquire the network name SSID and the login password of the AP using their WLAN modules and access to the AP, thereby accessing to the network. This solution is easy to operate for the user, and has a low cost for the manufacturer, thereby facilitating promotion of smart home systems. However, this solution has serious security problems, of which a most serious one is that, the intelligent appliances being able to sniff and acquire the SSID and the login password of the AP indicates that other intelligent devices can also sniff and acquire the SSID and the login password of the AP, which provides possibilities for unauthorized use of the wireless network, leakage of user privacy and even unlawful practices.